Known electronic components are provided with a capacitor main body and external electrode layers formed on the end surfaces of the capacitor main body (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-144665). Each of the external electrode layers includes a sintered metal layer formed on the surfaces of the capacitor main body and a conductive adhesive resin layer formed to completely cover the sintered metal layer. In this electronic component, the stress applied to the capacitor main body is relaxed by forming the conductive adhesive resin layer, thereby preventing the occurrence of cracking on the capacitor main body.